Vehicles travelling through the atmosphere may be subject to heating effects such as friction. A vehicle skin generally comprises high temperature materials to withstand these heating effects and resulting high temperatures. The high temperature materials are generally load bearing hot structures that may be vulnerable to anomaly and may take excessive time for maintenance service.